Je l'aime à mourir
by Juliana50
Summary: Vielle fic qui date d'avant la sortie de la saison 4


**_Je l'aime à mourir_**

_Les personnages ne sont pas à moi ni les paroles de la chanson qui sont celle de la chanson de Francis Cabrel du même nom._

_**Moi je n'étais rien Et voilà qu'aujourd'huiJe suis le gardienDu sommeil de ses nuitsJe l'aime à mourir**_

Avant de la connaître je risquait ma vie pour rien. Mourir ne me faisait pas peur, car personne ne m'attendait et personne ne me pleurerai. Ma seul famille était l'armée. Puis je l'ai vu dans cette immensité de glace. Depuis mon amour pour elle n'a fait que grandir jusqu'à ce jour ou elle ma dit « Je t'aime » maintenant toutes les nuits je veille sur le sommeille de ma diplomate.

_**Vous pouvez détruireTout ce qu'il vous plairaElle n'a qu'à ouvrirL'espace de ses brasPour tout reconstruirePour tout reconstruireJe l'aime à mourir**_

D'un simple mots elle peu faire se réconcilié des peuples, comme des individus. C'est sont plus grand talents, reconstruire par de simple gestes ce que des hommes ont détruit, c'est également son métier.

_**Elle a gommé les chiffresDes horloges du quartierElle a fait de ma vieDes cocottes en papierDes éclats de rire**_

Elle travail tellement que je doit l'arrêter, mais elle seul sait me faire rire et oublier réellement les horreurs que nous pouvons rencontrer dans se monde. Avec elle le temps et les lieux s'efface. Seule elle peut tout me faire oublier et me faire revivre.

_**Elle a bâti des pontsEntre nous et le cielEt nous les traversonsÀ chaque fois qu'elleNe veut pas dormirNe veut pas dormirJe l'aime à mourir**_

Jamais je n'avais connu cela avec une femme. Peut être parce que jusqu'à présent je n'avais jamais vraiment été amoureux de mes conquêtes. Mais elle est tellement différente des autres. Malgré la fatigue de sa fonction elle trouve du temps pour passer des moment d'intimité avec moi. Oui cette femme je l'aime à mourir.

_**Elle a dû faire toutes les guerresPour être si forte aujourd'huiElle a dû faire toutes les guerresDe la vie, et l'amour aussi**_

Malgré son statut de non violente, elle est d'une force hors du commun, comme certain vétéran. Sa vie n'a pas du être facile. Mais son amour est d'une force incommensurable et il est dirigeais vers moi, l'homme le plus heureux de la galaxie de Pégase. L'homme qui l'aime à mourir.

_**Elle vit de son mieuxSon rêve d'opalineElle danse au milieuDes forêts qu'elle dessineJe l'aime à mourir**_

Elle qui est si réaliste et posé dans son travail, devient rêveuse des que nous sommes tout les deux. Même sur notre balcon elle peut nous transporter dans n'importe quelle autre endroit romantique.

_**Elle porte des rubansQu'elle laisse s'envolerElle me chante souventQue j'ai tort d'essayerDe les retenirDe les retenirJe l'aime à mourir**_

Pour elle rien n'a plus d'importance que la liberté. Retenir des personnes contre leur grés ne lui plait pas. Elle n'est d'ailleurs presque jamais aussi heureuse que quand il y a du vent, elle aime aller sur un balcon isolé pour profiter de ses moments ou elle se sent vraiment libre et non emprisonné dans sa fonction de Leader.

_**Pour monter dans sa grotteCachée sous les toitsJe dois clouer des notesÀ mes sabots de boisJe l'aime à mourir**_

Sur ce balcon isolé, même moi je dois montrer patte blanche pour y aller. C'est son domaine, sa grotte si on peut dire. Et malgré ma désapprobation si je veux entrer sur son balcon, il me faut user de voix et lui chanter mon amour pour elle. Même si elle ne demande qu'une chanson je préfère chanter se que je ressent pour elle que j'aime à mourir.

_**Je dois juste m'asseoirJe ne dois pas parlerJe ne dois rien vouloirJe dois juste essayerDe lui appartenirDe lui appartenirJe l'aime à mourir**_

Quand nous travaillons je taire mon amour pour elle. Même si ce n'est pas un secret, elle ne veux pas que je suis trop démonstratif en public. Pendant les réunions je me contente donc de ma regarder. Dans ses moments la elle à le pouvoir de faire ce qu'elle veut de moi. Je suis entièrement à sa disposition pour trouver un moyen discret de lui montrer que je l'aime à Mourir.

_**Elle a dû faire toutes les guerresPour être si forte aujourd'huiElle a dû faire toutes les guerresDe la vie, et l'amour aussiMoi je n'étais rien**_

Malgré son statut de non violente, elle est d'une force hors du commun, comme certain vétéran. Sa vie n'a pas du être facile. Mais son amour est d'une force incommensurable et il est dirigeais vers moi, l'homme le plus heureux de la galaxie de Pégase. L'homme qui l'aime à mourir.

_**Et voilà qu'aujourd'huiJe suis le gardienDu sommeil de ses nuitsJe l'aime à mourir**_

Oui beaucoup de chose on changé depuis ce jour en Antarctique. A l'époque je n'était que le pilote du général O'Neill, possédant le gène des anciens. Maintenant toutes les nuits je veille sur son sommeil.

_**Vous pouvez détruireTout ce qu'il vous plairaElle n'aura qu'à ouvrirL'espace de ses brasPour tout reconstruirePour tout reconstruireJe l'aime à mourir**_

Son Amour pour moi me permet de ne pas voir ce que les hommes par de simple mots peuvent détruire. Nos postes on était menacé au début de notre relation et son amour ma permit de ne pas trop en souffrir. Car je l'aime à mourir ma Liza. Et ça personne ne nous le prendra et personne ne pourra le détruire.


End file.
